


First Meeting

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It was her first time in Stark Tower and she was going to curse whoever cast that spell on the stairs. This was not the impression she wanted to make.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 and Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2020. Currently, there is no story to go with the aesthetic, but I do plan to write the story at a later date.
> 
> HH bingo G1: Stark Tower  
> MMF bingo I5: Glisseo
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
